


Love You

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Erik, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco's and Erik's special night told from Marco's POV. Continuation of 'Feel You'. Is Erik right that Marco will break his heart and whisper the name of Erik's rival?





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [kaenmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaenmoonlight/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> For you my dears, for the same reason I wrote 'Feel You' for you. I am so happy that you liked the first part so much. Thank you for your support, your friendship and the love you gift me and my stories with, it means so much to me!!! <33
> 
> Dear Janie94, you wanted the sequel told from Marco's POV, so this second part is for you as well. :-)

The air in your bedroom is filled with his sweet scent, the scent of his forceful heat and his desire and passion for you.

You can taste his unique scent on your tongue and you can feel it on your damp skin like a silken sheet covering you, the tiny hairs on your arms and your back raising with the goosebumps forming on your heated body because of your own overwhelming desire for him.

He's burning for you, burning like a bright star about to explode in the most beautiful supernova possible, lightening up the darkness that had fallen over your world so long ago. You know that most people think that you don't need anybody else to light up your world and your life, that you must be happy being the star of your team and being able to get everything you want to have, but they couldn't be further from the truth with that.

Money and fame can't buy love and happiness, they can't chase away the darkness and the pain that has become your constant companion. Not only the physical pain in your limbs and your tortured body, worn out from long years of exercises and games, but also the other pain that threatens to tear you apart, the searing pain in your heart and your soul. The pain that isn't visible for others, that isn't displaying itself with swells and bruises, but which is so much worse than any other pain you have ever experienced in your life.

The pain of being left behind and lonely. The pain of being betrayed by those you considered your friends and who just walked out of your life without one last glance back. You have stopped counting their numbers, and you tried to lock your heart and your soul away to spare you the pain and the tears you cried when you were alone and no one was there to witness your weakness. He never let himself be scared away though, your defiant and vain attempts to keep a safe distance between the two of you meant to fail right from the start because fate has obviously chosen him to be the right one for you.

He let you snarl and growl without flinching or stepping back, offering consolation and hope with his mere unobtrusive presence. He is like a tether you can grab whenever your feet threaten to lose their hold on solid ground, and he is the beautiful rainbow sparkling for you in kaleidoscopic colors after the heavy thunderstorm.

He is burning for you, his warmth chasing the coldness in your bones and your heart away, but his light is not the dangerous light of the yellow-white sun that will blind you if you dare to look at him without wearing sunglasses for too long, his light is the soft silvery light of the moon that lights up the nightly sky to show you the way back home in the darkness.

You know that the moon can't shine on its own, but he can, his smooth skin shimmering like pure gold in the dim light of the lamp standing on your nightstand. He is so beautiful in his arousal, his full pink lips swollen from your passionate kisses and his wonderful hazel-green eyes dilated and shining red-golden as he returns your gaze.

You could see that he is special and just what and who you had waited for for all of your life right when you looked him in the eyes for the first time, but you were young and not ready to admit this important truth back then. Instead, you teased him and walked away with your head held up high, hoping that the small voice in your head would stop telling you that you are a stupid coward if you just ignored it for long enough.

It didn't stop of course, and staying away from him became harder and harder as time went by, but you fought against your longing and your desire with desperate defiance, fearing that he would leave you just like all of the others you had trusted with your heart and who broke it so carelessly with a regretful smile on their faces, telling you that they had found something better, something more important.

But he didn't. He never walked away, and he never asked what you could do for him but only what he could do for you.

He was there when another teammate you had trusted and considered your friend told you with a regretful smile and a shrug of his shoulders that money counts more than friendship and team spirit, picking up the pieces of your shattered heart to put them back together with tender hands and his unquestioning surrender.

He endured your fury and your growling and snarling, submitting willingly to you when you dragged him into your den in the frantic and forlorn attempt to quench the fire of your helpless anger and your forceful rut, crazy with need and despair.

His sweet scent surrounds you like a soft bubble, like a protective cocoon, calming you like nothing else has ever calmed you, and his arms hold you close, a solid weight around your back that grounds you after your forceful first height. You know that more will follow, but you are grateful for the short moment of peace and calmness, for the precious minutes in which your mind is clear and the fire in your veins burning less forceful.

He watches you watching him, and you can see several emotions flicker over his handsome features, uncertainty, cautiousness, longing, tenderness, desire, love. You have known that he loves you for a rather long time, you could see it in his eyes and you could sense it clearly when he went into heat for you to make your desperate coupling easier and as pleasurable for you as possible as deeply as you were trapped in your rut triggered by your anger and disappointment.

He doesn't try to hide his feelings but lets you see all of them, and your eyes travel hungrily over his face to search for the happy smile that must curl around his lips now that you have become Alpha and Omega in the true sense of the meaning. He is meant to be your Omega, to be your mate, the only mate you will ever have, and you lick over your lips and sigh wistfully when your eyes roam over his vulnerable throat in anticipation, looking for the perfect spot where you will leave your claim visible for everyone tonight.

You can see his pulse thrumming under his shimmering skin, but the smile you were looking for isn't there, his expression guarded and impassive all of a sudden.

Shame and regret tightens your throat when you realize that you must have failed in showing him how deep your love for him is. His body is tensed underneath you, and his breathing is shallow. You take in a deep breath yourself and you reach out to stroke his damp cheek, hoping that your voice won't betray you when you open your mouth to whisper his name with all the love and longing you feel for him.

“Erik.”

 

***

 

His eyes widen, and he stares up at you almost in shock. “W-whwhat?” he stammers, and you bend down to kiss him.

“Erik, my wonderful Erik, my mate. You're my light, my sun and my moon and my everything. I love you so,” you whisper against his lips, swallowing the happy sounds bubbling out of him greedily. They are something in between sobs and laughter, and you dab tender kisses all over his face.

“Love you, love you, love you so,” you repeat in between your kisses, and he pulls you close and laughs and cries at the same time.

“Love you too, Marco, love you so much. But I thought that you would never return my feelings, that you love... him...”

He doesn't need to say his name, you know who he is talking about. You raise your head to look at him, and you know that your eyes are displaying all of your feelings.

“He was nothing more than a friend, my sweet Erik, my friend and my soulmate on the pitch, but never the one and only mate my heart yearns for. This has always been you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to admit it, but I feared that you would leave me like all the other ones.”

“Never, I will never leave you, Marco. You are my Alpha and the one I love.” He smiles at you, and his beauty takes your breath away. You are still deeply connected, his warmth surrounding you, and your body begins to move again of its own will, gliding in and out without meeting any resistance.

You can feel another wave of powerful desire for your mate surge through you and you harden for him again, the heavenly pressure of his pulsing walls swallowing your hard manhood so eagerly sending shivers of pure and raw pleasure through you. He's so wet for you, so wet and so ready to be taken again, the sweet note of his desire for you urging you on to satisfy him like only his true mate and his Alpha can satisfy him.

He is the most beautiful and wonderful Omega walking this earth, and he is yours and yours only, and this knowledge blurs your vision and makes you snarl and growl passionately. No other Alpha will ever see the passion and love in those hazel-green depths, and no other Alpha will ever make him burn with the glorious shine of his heat. He will burn and sparkle like he's doing now only for you, and you claim his mouth and thrust with your tongue into the soft cavern, rubbing yourself against his skin while you drive in and out of him to leave your heavy Alpha scent upon him. Your mind is clouded with lust and need, your heart racing with all the love you feel for him.

You loosen your tight grip around him to snake your hand around his hip and grab his thighs to lift his legs up higher, coating your fingers with the slick from his first heatwave on the inner sides of his thighs and his butt cheeks. You smear it over your own skin and he shivers when he sees you doing that, baring his teeth to a pleased hiss. “You're my Alpha, Marco, I will never let any other Omega come near you!”

This is heaven on earth, and you never want this to end. His wet and tight, hot channel clenching around you lets stars explode before your eyes, and the sweet noises he's making for you pull your own sounds of pleasure from you. “And you're my Omega, Erik, I will fight every Alpha only looking at you!” you growl, enjoying the sparks of lust dancing in his eyes.

His gorgeous cock twitches against your abs, and you change the angle of your thrusts to make sure that he will scream your name again when he comes for you again. His body jerks when you hit his sweet spot with the next forceful push in, and he throws his head back on the pillow to offer his throat to you.

He's glorious.

He's so beautiful, perfect in his heat and his desire, and your body shivers with anticipation. Your Omega wants you to mark him, and you have never been readier for anything in your entire life.

Your teeth ache and itch with the need to mark him as yours, and you lower your head down and lick over his throat, lapping up the droplets of sweat from his neck before finally, finally biting down on the spot where his pulse is throbbing. His claret is delicious, and you growl and moan and sink your teeth deeper and deeper into his fragrant flesh. You suck and hiss, suck and growl, and he arches his back and cocks his head to the side, as desperate to get your mark as you are to leave your claim upon him.

“Mine, Erik, all mine!” You hardly recognize your own voice, and your whole body is on fire, burning for your beloved mate, your Omega, your everything. Your hips move relentlessly, stuttering their way to your next orgasm, and your mind is spinning with the overwhelming urge to knot your mate and fill him with your hot seed.

He's howling for you, his body writhing in the merciless grip of his heat and his lust, more slick dripping out of him and pooling on the already wet sheets every time you pull almost out just to ram yourself into him again. The sounds of your grunts and your harsh breathing intermingles with the noises of naked skin slapping against naked skin, and you hear yourself whisper words of love and passion while you suck on the pulsing mark you have left on his throat.

His walls spasm around you frantically, he's so close to coming for you for a second time, and you push your hand between your bodies to stroke him as you draw back from his throat to offer yourself to your Omega. “Mark me, Erik, claim me as yours!” you demand, “I need to feel your teeth!”

You don't need to say that twice, his sharp teeth breaking your skin before you have finished your sentence. You cry out with the sharp pain shooting through your flesh, a pain that is welcome and wanted and treasured. It is a pain that makes you feel alive, that makes you feel loved and desired and wanted, and you press yourself into his bite as hard as you can when you feel him tense up underneath you with the first wave of his orgasm.

He's shaking with the force of his release, but he never loosens his hold on your neck, sucking in time to the shudders wrecking him as he spills his seed all over your fingers and milks your throbbing erection with his spasms of pleasure.

He's perfect.

He's passionate, tender and loving, he's kind and honest and faithful and everything you have ever longed for.

He's your Omega.

Your wonderful, shining Omega, the one who completes and fulfills you, the one who makes you feel whole and strong and brave.

He's your mate now. Irrevocable and forever.

You follow him over the edge when the truth hits you like a hammer, and your shout of ecstasy and triumph echoes in your bedroom. You feel like exploding and bursting into a million glittering pieces, and you cling to him for dear life, fearing that you will just come apart if you don't. He's your anchor and your lifeline in the storm of your feelings, and you sob his name all over again and again when you feel your thick knot swelling inside him for a second time in this magical night, filling him with your warm seed while he still sucks on the throbbing mark he has left on your throat. Your climax carries you away with its force, and you shiver and shudder above him, pressing him close to you and stroking him through his own height of pleasure.

The small wound on your neck stings, but you love the feeling because it is a mark you will wear with pride and happiness because it proves so clearly that you belong to him and that he belongs to you.

“Erik, Erik, my beautiful Erik...” you whisper hoarsely when the world finally stops spinning around you, and he smiles up at you his beautiful smile and strokes your face.

“Marco, my Marco, my mate!” he murmurs, his eyes sparkling with love. You search for his sweet lips, tasting the iron of your own claret when he kisses you back, granting your tongue access to the sweet cavern of his mouth. He is sweet where you are musky, two tastes so different from each other but which complete one another perfectly.

His strength is a strength of another kind than yours, but it is not less powerful, and you let him hold and rock you with gratitude and trust while you recover from your mind blowing climax, your nose buried comfortably in the warm crook of his shoulder.

He smells wonderfully and so tempting, he smells of Omega, of satisfaction and love and comfort, but mostly he smells of pure and utter Erik, the one you love more than you have ever loved anybody else and anything else in your whole life.

“I love you, Marco.” His voice is filled with wonder and happiness, and you kiss his warm skin and lick over the fresh mark that pulses slightly under your touch. You lick over it to assure yourself that you are not only dreaming, that he is really here in your bed and in your arms, warm and pliant and purring with satisfaction.

“I love you too, Erik. My wonderful mate.” Your heart makes a happy flip when you taste the word mate on your tongue for the first time, and the warm glow that fills every cell of your body is soft and pleasant and not hot and searing like the fire that threatened to burn you only a couple of hours ago.

“I will never leave you, Marco, I promise you.” Your mate knows you so well, he knows what you fear the most, what would hurt you the most. He looks up at you when you raise his head to kiss him, unable to resist his warm and smooth lips. “I will never leave you, Marco.”

You can see the truth in his eyes, and you let his fingers travel over his face with rapt devotion. “I know, Erik, I know that you won't. I won't leave you either. I love you.”

You seal your promise with another deep and passionate kiss, and he moans softly and surrenders to you as sweetly as only your wonderful Omega and mate can surrender to you. He belongs to you and you belong to him now, and you promise to yourself that you will never hurt him and always love him and cherish him.

“I love you, Marco. You are my Alpha and my mate, and I love you so very much.” His words make your heart sing, and you feel your lips curl into your happy smile because you have finally found your way back home in the darkness that has surrounded you for so long.

The soft silvery light of your moon has showed you the way and guided you to your real home, and you feel tears of joy, happiness and love wet your eyes when you whisper the name of the one who has brought the light back to your world.

The name of the one you love more than anything.

“Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to not name the teammate both Erik and Marco were thinking about, the name depends on the year this story could (have) happen(ed) in, so you are free to choose the one you want to be Erik's ominous rival yourself, it might be the one I was thinking of or another one. :-)


End file.
